Drunk on your smile
by DrapplesAndPears
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding day is looming and Hikaru is drinking himself into oblivion. The host club members have graduated ouran and are moving on into the next stage of life. Everyone's a little confused about their true feelings for everyone else and so the love game begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Hulloooooooooooooo people of the earth! XD This is my first fic i have written on my own (usually co-write with the lovely potterhead5eva :3)and im rather excited i must admit ;) I hope you enjoy this first chapter just as much as i enjoyed writing it! **

**I would like to thank my wonderful Beta's potterhead5eva and my dear friend who shall not be named...O_O (no not Lord Voldemort -_-)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club I'm afraid. Oh woe is meeee...:O**

* * *

**Drunk on your smile…**

Hikaru Hitachiin was drunk. Very drunk. He wore a look of extreme confusion as he swayed ever so slightly against the side of the Hitachiin Audi R8. He was unsure of his surroundings only that he had been in a cheap rundown back street bar just five minutes before. How he found his way to the street was a mystery to him and the throbbing in his head told him it was not worth pondering. Wincing at the glint of the shining silver and slurring his words in an attempt to chain together a coherent sentence, he instructed the chauffer towards the Mansion and slumped into the back seat.

The rhythmic hum of the car engine sent Hikaru into a hazy sleep that was soon broken by the lurch of the car brakes, signalling his arrival at his family home. Unthinking, the dazed twin slipped from the car into the cold night and as the Hitachiin Mansion doors slowly opened, collapsed into Kaoru's waiting arms, murmuring profanities. A sudden rush of nausea overwhelmed him and without thinking, he wretched up the contents of that night's sorrow.

"WHAT THE HELL! Where have you been? I was worried sick Hikaru! Ugh…how did you get into such a mess…" was Kaoru's hissed reply to the shattered body that crumpled, only to be caught by his twin before his head could hit the marble floor. "Oh jeez….not again bro…why do you keep doing this to yourself?" The other Hitachiin brother carefully stepped over the vomit at his feet and scooped his brother over his shoulder with a grunt.

The hallway was grand but empty as the younger twin called out for Maki their youngest maid (easily seduced into anything) to clear up the mess Hikaru had left at the door. She scuttled off to fulfil her duties as the Hitachiin twins struggled up the grand staircase, down the carpeted corridor and collapsed onto their king-size bed. Kaoru changed his brother's clothes and tucked him in.

"When will you learn Hikaru…" he sighed softly, "She wasn't gonna be ours forever"

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Kyouya sighed,-eyebrow twitching and glasses glinting- more than a bit irritated by the constant noise escaping Tamaki's mouth. "-AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE BEAUTY OF THE ROSES HARUHI AND I HAVE CHOSEN! And the aroma…..THE AROMA MON AMIS! C'est de mourir pour! Oh and my darling Haruhi will no doubt look simply radiant in her wedding dress…Oh how I long to see it! Ah but of course that goes against marriage tradition! What are you thinking Tamaki…such traditions must be of high importance to Haruhi and her family! It is a commoner custom…right Kyouya? I bet you've been thinking hard about your best man speech! ….Kyouya?...are you listening to me?..." Tamaki trailed off at the sudden tension oozing from every fibre of his best friend's being. "Kyouya…what's wrong….what did I say?" a suddenly panicked King blurted.

"…..as much as I realise your excitement towards your wedding day….I would appreciate it if you could every now and then….just..." the Ootori took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm down, "SHUT. UP." He rose from his seat in the corner of the Suoh heir's bedroom, refusing all eye contact. "If you'll excuse me, I have some important wedding budget details to configure. " Kyouya returned to his cool ways, as if the past few moments had not occurred. He walked swiftly and quietly from the room.

Tamaki Suoh was left in stunned silence. His closest friend Kyouya Ootori had never lost his cool like that before…The former host club king, had always thought of Kyouya as the one who took his nonsense, no matter how ridiculous his ideas were. How could something Kyouya new was of so much importance to Tamaki, have deserved such a response? The sound of the Ootori car driving away sent a twang of pain through his chest. Wasn't Kyouya happy that his _best friend_ was happy? He shook it off and concentrated on his one beautiful beacon of light; Haruhi Fujioka. Soon they were to be married! He exhaled in peaceful bliss, longing for her closeness and he smiled at the thought that she would soon be his. _His…._and _his alone_… He chuckled in childish delight and flung himself onto his four poster bed, curling up in the sheets, letting her wonderful smile take over his mind.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Haruhi Fujioka was indebted to her close friend Kaoru. He had bailed her out of another exhausting wedding shopping excursion with a very excitable and talkative Renge Houshakuji . She had already chosen a simple cream dress with a delicate thin red ribbon circling her tiny waist and emphasising her minimal curves. The dress was selected from the Hitachiin bride fashion range and was in fact designed by Kaoru himself.

Haruhi was overly grateful for his distraction techniques, but what she didn't expect was for Kaoru to do so by asking Renge to join him for lunch at one of his family's fashion conventions in Paris. Renge was of course overjoyed at the opportunity to be escorted to Paris by a handsome young man, and heartily agreed. And so, Haruhi was left to her own devices. Sure, she was looking forward to her wedding to Tamaki Suoh but the prospect of being the centre of attention in such an intimate situation found her waking up in the middle of the night.

Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Haruhi entered her apartment and smiled. She would miss this little place… ever since she had left a despairing Ranka to fend for himself after she graduated from Ouran and had entered the world of living alone; she had found a sort of comfort in this solitary place. _Sleep…what a wonderful idea…zzzzzzzzz…_

"HARUHI!" Bang. Bang. "Haruhi! OPEN THE DOOR TO YOUR FATHER!" Haruhi groaned at the sound of Ranka's frenzied shouts and woke fully to find herself splayed on the floor near her mother's shrine. "What is it dad…did you set fire to the house again?..." She mumbled as she unlocked her front door. Ranka burst in, arms flailing and luscious red locks writhing like fire. "FAR… FAR WORSE, YOUNG LADY! Oh gosh….don't you look a mess….YOU WILL NOT BELIVE WHAT I HAVE BEEN PUT THROUGH!"

As Haruhi's father ranted on, her calm face slowly turned to a grimace.

* * *

***gasp* ERMAHGERRRRRRD... well that is ze first chapterrrr so please review my writing and what you think of ze story so farrrr :3 thankyouuuuu and goodnight XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again XD im glad you liked the first chapter ma dearios! Thankyou! And yes indeed...could kyouya possibly be jealous? ;) well lets see what y'all think o this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: OURAN IS NOT MIIIIIINE D:**

* * *

**Drunk on your smile...**

**Chapter 2**

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE BEEN PUT THROUGH!" Ranka squealed. "You...you will not...marry that...THAT MONSTROSITY!"

Haruhi grimaced.

"Dad...whatever Tamaki did, I'm sure it was with the best intentions...he just gets a little...carried away sometimes." Haruhi reasoned, hopefully.

"He...HE TOOK ME DRESS SHOPPING AND COMPLETELY BROKE THE TRANSVESTITE CODE! ...ungodly outfits...and to top it all off...HE TRIED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BY WEARING A DRESS TOO! Never...NEVER HAS A MAN INSULTED CROSSDRESSERS WITH SO MUCH DISTASTE! He doesn't understand womankind...all he knows is how to flirt with them! YOU WILL NOT MARRY THAT VERMIN!"

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter dad….I love him no matter how much of an idiot he is…you understand that don't you?" Haruhi sweatdropped as she made her father a cup of tea.

Ranka was stunned….his daughter had never stated so simply that she loved someone before. She always kept her feelings to herself and now she was claiming…that she LOVED THAT IDIOT?! He had given that boy consent to marry Haruhi on the premise that Yuzuru Suoh, Tamaki's father, would come round for tea and a chat every Saturday (He was wonderfully handsome and extremely charming in Ranka's eyes after all). But he never really considered that his darling girl could be _in love_.

The now befuddled man mumbled to himself and cursed that boy for stealing his Haruhi away, as he sipped on his tea. Haruhi chuckled nervously as she realised what she had just said. She certainly _cared _for the dumb blonde and did want to marry him but she had never admitted so openly to the situation. _I love him…I love him…I _love_ him?..._the one sentence churned its way through Haruhi's head like a drum beat. Pulsing through her brain and making her vision blur. Wow… she wasn't sure what to think.

The wedding day was looming and she hadn't heard a thing from one host in particular and she was beginning to worry. Honey and Mori had visited and given their congratulations and accepted their invites, Kyouya was working with Tamaki, Kaoru and Renge were helping fashion wise but one small part of her life was missing. Kaoru had said Hikaru was on a business trip to London and would be gone for a while. They had been trying to keep further distances between eachother and this, for the twins, was a big leap to make. However, Haruhi thought that Hikaru would at least have had the decency to apologise personally; he had her number after all. In truth she was a little miffed.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hikaru Hitachiin groaned as his heavy eyelids peeled open. Flinching at the sudden bright light of the room, he turned on his side brushing his hair off of his face as he came to notice the time. _14:48. Shit. Shitshitshit. _He jolted upright in bed only to overbalance and tumble onto the floor of the Hitachiin twins' bedroom, covers smothering him and forming a big heap. He grumbled through the bundle of sheets as he suddenly became aware of the acute throbbing in his head. The full seriousness of the night before enveloped him and a sudden nauseous wave of guilt, longing and pure misery overflowed his veins, sending a cold sweat down his back and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. _Crap…I should be in London by now! _He whimpered a little at his stomach's protests, as he got to his feet and ran a cold shower for himself.

Hikaru let the icy water run over his skin. As the water caressed his body he couldn't help letting his imagination run wild. "Haruhi…" he muttered. Only the cold of the water gave off a bitter edge and as if reflecting his emotions, the Hitachiin once more churned up the contents of his stomach. Leaning against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall he breathed deeply. His bottom lip quivered. As the shower water trickled down the lines of his back, he refused to believe he was crying. _Just shower water….it's just…DAMN IT!_ Hikaru's fist made contact with the tiles and he let out a ragged sob.

And.

Like every day in the months that had passed since Haruhi and Tamaki announced their engagement.

Hikaru crumpled.

Letting the darkness swallow him up.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"KAOU-KUN! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Renge squealed in delight, gripping his arm a little too hard. Kaoru chuckled nervously and escorted her through into the grand hall in which the fashion show would take place. He still wasn't quite sure why the words of invitation escaped his mouth. As far as Kaoru was concerned, Renge was a scary-ass otaku who had always gotten in the way at the host club. And that opinion really hadn't changed much, but secretly deep down he wasn't just helping Haruhi out.

Many of the rich and famous had gathered in this room today. Some budding designers others merely researching the latest fashion so as to stay on trend. Either side of the bright white catwalk were rows of circular tables. Kaoru located the one reserved for himself and what would have been Hikaru until recent events, holding a chair out for his friend and bowing graciously.

_Once a host always a host I guess… _Renge sighed and sat, as an amused Kaoru seated himself also. _O_O oh he is so dreamy…kyaaaaa- NO Renge…calm…deep breaths…why is he looking at me weirdly?...oh its probably because I just jumped on the table…OOPS!HAHAAHAHAAA-no…shut up Renge! HE IS GOING TO CHUCK YOU OUT! Nonsense…who could ever such a thing to _me! _Ohhhhhhhh I COULD EAT THREE BOWLS OF RICE! _She pirouetted and landed elegantly back in her seat, facing a bemused Kaoru.

The Hitachiin twin's expression changed from that of alarm to a softened meek smile ."Heh…it's kinda cute when you do that-" Kaoru faltered. _Crap._The words had tumbled from his mouth before he even realised what he was saying. His cheeks flushed and he suddenly wished he was back with Hikaru in their familiar room. So _what_ if he had to deal with a drunken depressed Hikaru? It would save him this embarrassment.

"Huh..sorry? I think I…just hallucinated…HAHAHAHHAAHA uh…" She cut off her maniacal laugh; realising Hikaru was flushed and looked away awkwardly. Had he really just said that?...Her trail of thought was disrupted as a waiter arrived at their table and offered them a selection of beverages to start their meal. She shrieked in delight at the small heart-shaped Onigiri rice balls and they slowly relaxed together as the show started.

Kaoru smiled to himself.

_Maybe she isn't such bad company after all…_

* * *

**Do you guys like my pairing? DO YAH? DO YAH?! I think Kaoru and Renge are really cute togetherrrrrrrrrrr :3 Anyhooooooo please review what you think and follow and favourite and all dat other wonderful shizzz you can do! Thanks again! xx**


End file.
